Boiling Point
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Elrond had enough of Aragorn and Legolas coming back injured, and decided to act. Complete. Nominated for MEFA 2009


Title: Boiling Point

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Nautika

Rate: K/K+

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Warning: Humor, bit of angst, OOC from Elrond. AU.

Summary: Elrond had enough of Aragorn and Legolas coming back injured, and decided to act.

Features: Lord Glorfindel and the twins, a bit.

A/N: Written for Teitho May Theme: **On Location**

**Imladris **

It happened every time they were together. Elrond could barely count the times that Aragorn and Legolas entered the healing house. Every trip that they made ended terribly, and the lord had enough.

He already had a plan and he discussed it with his friend, Lord Glorfindel and with the twins, to help him to restrain the troublemakers.

He could see both of them leaving the house, heading over to their horses with their packs, both of them laughing.

"Where are you going?" Elrond asked sincerely.

"Trip as usual, Adar," Aragorn replied with smile on his face.

"Well, I do not recall that I gave you any permission to leave," Elrond spoke to them, noticing the frown upon their faces, he added with a question heading over to Legolas, "Did your Adar knows about all the scars in your body from the last hunting trips, that both of you had taken?"

Legolas's face spotted a point in the grass, not looking at the older elf.

"I see," Elrond, said to the elf, and then he spoke to his adopted son, "What is the reason now, for the trip?"

"It is merely our business to attend to, Adar." Aragorn replied, concerned about his elf friend.

"My final words to you – you are not going!" Elrond said to them.

"But…" Aragorn tried.

"No but…" Elrond said to him, with firm voice.

Legolas lifted his head, and gave the lord a pleading look, as he said, "We need to…"

"No you do not, and both of you come with me now!"

"But Adar…" Aragorn tried again.

"No but, Aragorn, no but…"

Aragorn stared at Legolas giving him, 'I tried' look, as he spoke with his eyes.

Elrond called to Lord Glorfindel and the twins, who waited for him, and they got the cue.

The trio surrounded Aragorn and Legolas, and started to restrain them, and they tied them close to the tree trunks, behind them.

Elrond looked at them, as they were tied, and he spoke with a smile, "Now, this soothes my heart more than seeing you both returned from your journeys hurt and covered with deep wounds," and with that, Elrond and the trio left.

"We are going to get ourselves hurt as well…" Aragorn muttered.

"Aye, he would kill us himself, if we should not reach the area soon," Legolas agree with his friend, and then he added, "Not to mention that we gave him _our words_, and he knows that we never break our words, once we promise."

"I second that, mellon nin," Aragorn smiled at him, and then he murmured, "If only Adar could listen to us, or maybe if we could sneak, it will be good," Aragorn stared over his friend, noticed the line of his jaw, knowing that his friend, smiled at that thought, and then he added with a question, "Can you reach the dagger in my leg sheath?"

Legolas tried, but it caused a deep and hard pain in his shoulder. Legolas swallowed, tried to ignore the pain, as he heard a _crack_ in his shoulder, he finally could reach the dagger.

He pulled it from Aragorn's sheath, and started to move it slowly over the bond in his wrist, it took him some time, as the pain in his shoulder disturbed him.

Aragorn though could see the mask of pain in his friend's face, as he asked, "Legolas are you all right?"

By that, he caused Legolas to let go of the dagger, and yelled from pain.

Aragorn tried to reach his dagger as well, but merely succeeded, as his fingers touched the sharp edge of it, causing his fingers to bleed.

Elrond could hear the yell of the elf, as he cried for pain. He panicked, 'Now what?'

"Glorfindel!" Elrond called, as he wanted his aid, if both of the troublemakers tried to escape.

Elrond hurried to the two, noticed the pain in the elf's blue eyes, and then he stared into the hazel eyes of Aragorn, noticed the blood, behind the man's body, he could felt how his vein bulged in his head, as if it were going to explode, like the volcano mountains at Mordor.

"What did both of you do?" Elrond snapped at them.

"Nothing?" Aragorn asked his Adar, as he tried not to hiss from the slight pain that took him, as he was more concerned for Legolas's health.

"This is not _nothing_! Every time that I turn my back on you – both of you get hurt, and I have had enough of it!" Elrond said with aches in his heart, as he could not stand the pain of seeing them both hurt, injured like the orcs beating them to death.

"Tell me, tell me what should I do, to see you, just once, not hurt, without a scratch." Elrond stared at them with begging eyes, as he could not take it anymore, as he knelt beside them, and he and Glorfindel started to untie them, and taking close look upon the injuries they both had.

No one gave any answer to the lord, as he started to see the dagger behind Legolas, he sighed, knowing that he brought it upon himself.

'Why? Why me?' Elrond asked himself.

**Fin**


End file.
